The Southern Girl and The Army Man
by KrittleTwilighted
Summary: A AU/AH Bella and Edward lemony One Shot about falling in love at a young age. Any more info. will be saying to much.


**First I want to say thank you so much for taking the time to read my one shot. Thank you! This is my first story so please be easy on me. I don't have a beta, so if anyone wants to beta it just let me know. I do not own any of the characters or anything else that may belong to another. Which is most likely SM. Thanks Again!**

* * *

It was the summer before I began junior high and I had just turned thirteen that January. Just like every summer, I spent most of my time at my best friend Jasper Cullen's house. We had known each other since we were babies and our mothers were best friends. We lived on a dirt road outside of a small town in central Oklahoma. Jasper was a year younger than me but we were in the same class. Jasper also had two older brothers named Edward and Emmet.

I was very fond of all the Cullen boys but the brotherly love I had for the oldest and youngest Cullen was nothing like the feelings I had for Edward. I always felt something building between Edward and me. But with time, my feelings grew and that summer I know that I was in love.

Edward would be 18 that September and he had just enlisted in the United States Army. He had also just bought his first vehicle with the money he earned working on my grandparents farm. It was a totally refurbished and upgraded 1947 burnt red Studebaker Ford F100 pickup truck. That truck would hold many memories of our time together.

The day Edward bought his truck he asked me to take a ride with him. It wasn't out of the ordinary for me to be hanging out with Edward, so I didn't think anything of it. I agreed and on the way I couldn't help but think about the summer that was now almost over.

That summer I grew into a woman. My hips filled out and my breast grew to be a full C cup. All through the summer Edward and I had been getting closer. It was nothing too obvious, but there had been little touches and looks. We spent more time together that summer than we ever had. I could tell that he had seen something new in me. I just didn't know if what he saw was just physical or emotional too.

We drove down the road, with the windows rolled down, to a pond where we always fished and went swimming. I wasn't sure what Edward had planned because we didn't have any fishing equipment or anything to change into after swimming. When we stopped, I turned to ask him what we were doing, but when I turned around he was so close that the words were lost on my lips.

The look in his emerald eyes was a look I had seen plenty in movies but never in the eyes of a man looking at me. I couldn't form any words. His eyes had me in a trance like a snake ready to strike. His sun-kissed skin glistened with a sheen of sweat in the sunlight, his messy bronze hair rustled lightly in the wind that blew through the window, and his plump lips all called to me in ways that my thirteen year old body had never known.

Edward reached up and pulled a piece of my long dark brown hair away from my chocolate brown eyes. Then he ran his long fingers down my olive tanned cheek, resting his hand around the back of my neck. I was blown away by the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Bella, I have been watching you all summer. These feelings I'm having don't make sense to me. I shouldn't want you. You're supposed to be like a sister to me, but I can't fight it anymore. I know you feel it too. I see the way you look at me. Please tell me this is okay". He was looking at me with hope in his beautiful eyes.

I couldn't say no even if I wanted to and I really didn't want to. I may have only been thirteen but I had lived a life most thirteen year olds haven't. I knew what came out of my mouth next was a start to something that I shouldn't have been ready for, but I was.

"Yes, Edward, it's more than alright. You're right; my feelings for you have changed. I feel things I've never felt before. My heart thumps harder when your near, my body gravitates to you, and the most telling sign is that my panties get wet every time I meet your eyes or feel your touch. I want you too." As soon as the words were out of my mouth his lips were on mine. He was gentle at first, knowing that this was all new to me.

Edward gently held my head in his hands while he nibbled and sucked on my lower lip. I took his top lip in my mouth and did the same. I ran my hands up his arms, to his neck, then into his hair, and twined my fingers in his thick locks. I used his hair to pull him closer. Without me even realizing it Edward had scooted himself over into my seat and placed me in his lap. Now I was facing him with both my knees pressed on the outside of his firm thighs. My eyes widened and we both moaned as I felt his impressive bulge in his polyester gym shorts pressing against my core, I could tell he wasn't small.

He licked my lower lip and the silky feel of his tongue made me gasp, giving him the perfect opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth and massage mine. I didn't waste time and deepened the kiss by pulling on his hair. With my hands in his hair and our tongues playing from his mouth to mine, his hands were exploring my body sending pleasure straight to my core.

I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt as he pulled back just enough to look in my eyes for permission. I spoke to him with my eyes letting him know that he can have all of me. I was ready but nervous because he would be the first man to ever see these parts of me. Before pulling my shirt up, Edward paused for a slow gentle kiss on my lips. When he laid eyes on my virgin white lace bra, he let out a groan of appreciation. I may have been a virgin but I learned at a young age that wearing nice undergarments made you feel confident and beautiful.

He attacked my lips with a burst of passion that made me moan and grind my socked core onto his strained cock. My hands ran up and down his still clothed chest feeling the impressive planes as I rocked my hips with his. Edward may not have spent a lot of time in a gym but he spent a lot of time laboring on my grandparent's farm and his mothers land. It had done just as good a job as any gym would.

His hands were rubbing up and down my back stopping now and then at the clasp of my bra or running along the waistline of my short cotton shorts. My passion was reaching a high and all I wanted was all the barriers between us gone, so I reached down to the hem of his shirt, and in a move very unlike me I ripped his shirt over his head. This move cased us to break our kiss but apparently it turned Edward on because he popped the clasp on my bra, toss it to the other side of the truck, and attack my chest with vigor.

I threw my head back and let out a very loud moan as he took one of my pink nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. His other hand made its way up my ribs and onto my other breast. As he circled and pinched that nipple, he sucked harder on the one that was still in his mouth. My hands had somehow made it back into his hair holding his head to my chest, while grinding harder into his cock.

His other hand was on my lower back making its way into the back of my shorts and around to my front. He pulled back from my chest to watch my face as he ran his fingers along my slit through my soaked panties.

His words came out husky and in awe. "You're so wet for me my Bella." My only response was to moan and run my hand down his chest into his shorts. My eyes widened when I was met with a long thick cock and not cotton boxer briefs, which I knew he wore. "Laundry day," was his only reply as he smiled. I laughed because it was so like him to wait till he had no cloths clean to wash them. I often did his and the other two boys laundry.

I ran my hand up and down his cock in amazement in how much I liked the feel of him in my hand. He was uncircumcised so I could feel the skin moving with my hand. His fingers edged upward and into my panties. His eyes that were focused on our movements shot up to me when his fingers ran across smooth skin. "I don't like hair," I said with a shrug and a smile. He smiled back and continued down to my slit running two fingers up and down circling my clit and then my opening. Every time he would circle either

I would tighten my hand around his cock and run it over his head collecting the pre cum.

Our moans were getting louder and louder. I knew I wanted more and from the look in his eyes so did he. So I scooted over in the driver's seat and took off my shorts and virgin white panties, kicking off my flip flops. I looked over to him to see if he was ready for me and again my eyes widened because he was so thick and long. I didn't know how he was going to fit in me, but I was going to try. He smiled smugly at my response and grabbed my hand to help me back into his lap. I straddled his hips with my core hovering over the tip of his cock. I could feel it barely brushing my lower lips, making me shiver and him breathe harder.

As I looked in Edward's eyes I went to lower myself onto him, but he grabbed my hips and held me still. I looked at him with confusion and he just smiled and said, "First, I want to make sure you're okay with this and that you know this is going to hurt. Second, we need a condom."

I just smiled at him with respect and said, "I'm more then okay. I want you to be my first and I know it's going to hurt. And we don't have to hold back now, I'm on the pill. My mom put me on them once I turned thirteen."

"Oh, okay, I just wanted you to be sure. I'm clean, you know that though. There was only Tanya before you and she was a virgin also. Now I'm rambling." We laughed which cased his cock to rub harder against my pussy, making us moan. I couldn't wait any longer.

I slowly lower myself onto his shaft. I felt his cock enter my lips and rub my opening. I whimpered as he let out a puff of air. His hands were still on my hips helping me guide him inside me. My hands had a death grip on his shoulders, bracing myself for the pain.

Slowly I allowed him to enter me, stretching me. The feeling was a little uncomfortable but it also felt wonderful. I could feel him swelling inside of me. I stilled my movements when I felt him at my barrier and looked in his eyes. He had a look of total pleasure and pain on his face, so I knew it was taking a lot of will power for him not to thrust his hips into mine.

I asked him, "Are you okay?" He said, "Yes, you're just so wet and tight." I was so turned on by his words that I looked into his eyes and said, "Take me!" His eyes widened and then he shoved me down all the way onto his cock. He screamed, "Fuck!" I winced in pain and he held me. My lower lips were now touching his base.

He looked up with a panic in his eyes and asked, "Are you alright?" I ran my fingers through his hair and told him to give me a minute. Once the pain subsided I could feel how good it felt to be filled.

I looked into his eyes and started to move slowly up and down his shaft. The pleasure I felt was so intense I was making little whimpering noises. I guess Edward needed more so he grabbed my ass tightly and started moving me up and down his dick faster. It felt even better.

We were panting, moaning, and groaning. I felt like I needed something more but didn't know what. I told him that I needed more. He responded by moving his hips up while bringing me down, our hips meeting in the middle. He was moving faster and harder with each thrust. I could feel something inside me build and it felt like I was going to explode. One look at Edward and I could tell he was feeling it too.

He started to look like he was in pain and his groans where getting louder and louder. He looked in my eyes with a determination. Then worked his hand between us and pressed his thumb hard into my clit moving it in a circular motion. Still looking into my eyes he growled at me in the sexiest voice and said, "Cum for me my Bella!"

That was all it took for everything that had been building up inside of me to explode. My clit was pulsating and tingling like I had never felt before. I moved my fingers down to my clit where Edward was pressing and I began rubbing it faster. I felt a rush of my juices flood out of me and suddenly, my juices squirted all over Edwards cock, thighs, and abdomen. My body began to convulse as I held Edward even tighter. It was the most breathtaking feeling I had ever felt and it felt like it was going on and on.

I screamed out Edwards name and he reciprocated by growling mine. As Edward growled, I could feel his cock throbbing in my pussy. Spasms of his hot cum began spurting inside of me.

I collapsed on his chest feeling his breath on my neck and his chest heaving with mine. Once we both had our breathing under control I lifted my head and found his eyes. I wanted to know if it was as amazing for him as it was for me. The look in his eyes and the smile on his face said it all, but the words from his mouth proved how much I really meant to him.

"That was fantastic. I've heard of a girl squirting and I thought that it would be cool to see, but that was so fucking hot. It's never been like that. Not just how good it felt, but how connected I felt to you. God, Bella, this just proves how were meant to be together. I love you so much and I know it's selfish of me to ask but will you stick with me while I'm in the Army and while you finish school? I promise once you graduate I'm going to put a ring on your finger and make me the happiest man on the earth."

He was looking at me like I held his future in my hands and I guess in a way I did. I was happy. Yes, I was only thirteen, but I wanted him and he was the only man I would ever want and had ever wanted. So, I took a deep breath to keep from crying so that I could get what I had to say out.

"Fantastic doesn't cut it, but it will do for now." I smile to let him know I'm joking. "I didn't think it would be like that my first time, so like you said I believe we are meant to be together. I have been in love with you since the day I was born. The day you told your momma that you were going to marry me." I smiled at him in a playful way. "I will stand by your side till the day I take my last breath."

He reached up and cradled my face in his hands while using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. He was smiling at me with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on his lips.

He leaned in and kissed me sweetly and passionately. Slowly, the kiss turned more heated. I hadn't even realized that he was still sheathed in me, so when I felt him hardening in me it took me off guard. I looked at him surprised and his eye were smoldering. I smiled a saucy smile and said in a seductive voice, "Ready for round two big boy?" He growled and playfully thrusted into me saying, "I'm always ready for you my love."

Looking back that was the best summer of my life.

Thunder outside broke me from my memories. Down the hall I could hear my husband telling our son and daughter about a beautiful Southern girl and a handsome Army man that fell in love. I walked down the hall and stood in the doorway to hear Edward telling the "G-rated" tale to our children. I smiled as my husband looked up and I stared into his beautiful green eyes and said, "Telling our story again, Edward?" He smiled at me with the same brilliant smile that same he gave me on the day we declared our love.


End file.
